When I'm With You
by Quarter Past Wonderful
Summary: Sam isn't sure why he can't get the new kid out of his head. A fluffy one shot. Sam/Rory


**A/N: My friend got me into Sam/Rory (Flanevagan?) so I had to write a fic about them. It's super short, and doesn't have much of a plot, but that's okay. I'm supposed to be studying right now, so it'll have to do :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam strolled through the hallway on his way to class, absentmindedly thinking about the project they were supposed to work on this week for Glee – they were doing duets, and he wasn't sure who he should ask to be his partner. He knew Mercedes would want to work with him, but for some reason that didn't interest him as much as it used to.<p>

It wasn't that she wasn't pretty; she was gorgeous. But lately, someone else had been on his mind... someone just as pretty, but, well, decidedly less feminine.

Rory Flanagan. Even just the thought of him made Sam's heart start beating faster, and a silly fluttery smile slide onto his trouty mouth. Immediately though he forced himself to sober up and looked around nervously, suddenly paranoid that someone had seen him grinning like a fool.

How could he have a crush on a guy? Just the thought made his throat go dry and his pulse start to race. He'd always been straight, and he'd dated a ton of girls. So where was this crush coming from? Sure, Rory had incredible hair. And beautiful eyes that were filled with an adorable mischievous light. And a voice like an angel, with a sexy accent to boot.

Holy shit. Where was this coming from? Sam sighed and sucked on a cheek nervously, totally uncertain. This wasn't something he was used to dealing with. He had thought about asking Kurt or Blaine for advice, but in the end his nerve had failed him.

_Crash._ A sudden loud bang from up ahead jerked him out of his thoughts and made him look up. It was the Hockey Team – they were beating up some poor kid. Sam frowned, walking forward to intervene. McKinley had such obnoxious bullies.

"Hey!" he shouted, hoping he could get the bullies to leave without having to actually fight anyone. As the bullies turned around to sneer at him, they let their victim slide to the floor.

It was Rory.

Sam had to clench his fist to stop himself from punching out the guy with the mullet. Rory! He had known that Rory was being bullied, but he hadn't known that it was this bad.

"Leave him alone," Sam said angrily, trying to appear threatening. There was a general sound of laughter as the smirked at him.

"Or what?"

"Or you'll be sorry," said Sam lamely, trying to think of what to do. "Just let him go."

"What's it to you?"

"He's my friend."

"What, this Irish kid?" There was another roar of laughter from the team as though mullet boy had said something hilarious. "Go screw yourself, nerd."

They turned back to Rory and one of them gave him a kick. He curled into a little ball and tried to hide against the side of the lockers.

Something inside Sam broke. He took a step closer to the bullies, and then took a swing at one of them.

"What the hell?" hollered the kid he had hit, nursing his shoulder. "We said, go take a hike!"

"Leave him alone!"

The kid with the mullet was giving him a weird look. "What's it to you? You love this guy or something? You gay, Evans?"

"What? No!"

"You are! You fag. Falling for the Irish Princess. How cute."

This time they all turned to him, cracking their knuckles and advancing menacingly. Sam couldn't breathe he was so afraid, both from the threat in front of him and from the fact that they had called him gay. He wasn't gay. Why would they think that?

And then he stopped thinking once they attacked. He tried to fight back, but there were too many of them. They punched him and pushed him against the wall, beating him senseless. Only once he had collapsed against the lockers did they leave.

Once they were gone, Sam groaned and pushed himself up, sitting with his back propped against the locker. The hallway was deserted – class had started long ago – and he and Rory were the only ones there. Sam felt for his forehead, and came back with blood on his hand.

When he looked up, Rory had come over to him and was kneeling in front of him.

"Sam?" he said, and Sam's body thrilled with the musical way that Rory said it, his voice lilting from his accent. "Sam, thank you. You're a good mate."

"No... no problem," he said, gasping halfway through at a stab of hot pain that shot through him.

"Are you okay?" said Rory, concern in his blue eyes. _So blue,_ thought Sam hazily.

"Fine," he managed.

Rory took a hand and pressed it against Sam's forehead, looking angry. "No, you're not. Look what they've done to you. It's worse than what my Pa does to the cows at home."

Before Sam could stop himself, he had placed his hand over Rory's soft one. "It doesn't matter," he said. "You're okay."

Rory looked at him, and Sam suddenly noticed how thick his eyelashes were. "Sam... were they right? Are you gay?"

"I..." Sam didn't know what to say. To his horror, his eyes filled with tears, which he quickly tried to wipe away. "I don't know. I'll I know is that, when I'm with you..."

And then Rory did the most magical thing he could have done at the moment - he smiled, a big, gentle smile. "C'mere, lovely," he murmured, and then pressed his lips to Sam's.

A shock went through Sam at the contact, and although the kiss hurt his swollen lip, Rory's lips were soft and rough at the same time, and they were doing magical things to his lips. Sam couldn't stop the grin that slid onto his face. It just felt so right, so perfect.

Rory backed up a little bit, looking at Sam to see if this was okay. When he saw Sam's smile an identical one turned up on his face, and Sam swooned a little bit. "You have the sexiest mouth, Sam Evans."

"You have the sexiest accent."

Rory stood up and then stooped to help Sam onto his feet. "Let's get you to the nurse."

Sam just nodded and leaned against Rory, grateful for his help and his warmth.

"You know," said Rory after a pause, "you were a great Christmas sponsor, but I think you're going to be an even better Valentine's Day sponsor."

Sam burst out laughing, and a grin breaking out onto his face.

"Wait until you see how great of a Saint Patrick's Day sponsor I am," he joked, his eyebrow raising suggestively, and he was pleased to see Rory blush a little.

"Ah, shut up."

As they laughed all the way to the nurse's office, Sam couldn't help thinking that this duet was going to be his best one yet.


End file.
